Give it a chance
by AnonymousHider
Summary: Finn forgave Quinn. Then, Rachel could certainly forgive Jesse. She was on a new path to change herself. *It would end with Finchel, eventually*  *Set after Night of Neglect-After Rachel gave Mercedes the closing slot* :
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee

**I know i don't finish my story but, this i just needed to write. It's mostly Jessie St James and Rachel. But it will end up with FInchel, patience.**

***First time writing 'Rachel and Jesse' stoyline***

***Dont hate Jesse, he's a good guy, sort of***

**It starts of from NIght of Neglect, where Mercedes is performing and Rachel is backstage.**

**Rachel's POV**

I had a hand on my chest. Her performance was breath taking. Her looks were just stunning. I was so proud of her, singing her heart out. I'm proud of myself too, giving her that closing slot she wanted.

If i looked back to that day, that day when Mr. Shue gave the solo to Tina, i would be disgusted at myself. I shouldn't have acted so immature about that situation, quitting glee club and joining a club that doesn't appreciate me,

All because of a solo i didn't get.

I've realized i have to give others a chance, a say, a song.

I turned my eyes away from Mercedes and glanced at Finn. He had his arms wrapped around Quinn's shoulder. He looked down, eyes showing sadness. I didn't know why and i didn't want to find out.

I sighed, fluttered my eyes and looked away.

I should've have to involve myself with his affairs. I was trying to focus on me, me being a star, my career. I did not need to have him pull me down. He was content being with Quinn, i had to show him that I was content without him.

When Mercedes finished her solo, she walked towards me.

"Go on, bring the house down," She beckoned me to get on the stage.

"Are you kidding me, the house h-has already been brought down. That was the closing slot," I told her, and finally embracing her.

_Giving others a chance._

_Giving others a say._

_Giving others a song._

I was still so impressed with myself and of course Mercedes. But mostly me, because i've finally learnt to GIVE instead of TAKE. I felt content that i had a friend, like Mercedes, or Kurt or even Blaine. I had real friends. Something that i had never had for a long time.

I lay on my bed, my mind still in a constant mode of thinking. My mind went from Mercedes, to Broadway, the Tony's Award, back to glee club, Puck and finally Finn.

_Puck._

_Finn._

Those were my 'ex's, whom i still had a good relationship with. My friends. But, there was one specific that was now going through my mind.

_Je-_

I picked up my phone, scrolled through my phonebook and pressed his number.

It rang once, twice and then he picked up.

"_Rachel?"_

I froze.

He still had my number. I could not think straight. But i had to say something.

"I er- just wanted to see if uh- you still got my number?"

_What?_

That was the most absurd thing i could ever come up with.

"What's wrong Rachel? Something happened?" Jesse answered.

"Nothing- It's nothing" I sighed.

I heard Jesse giggled on the other side of the line.

"What?" I screamed, a little louder than usual.

I started to get mad. Why does everything must seem so funny to him. I plucked up my courage to even call him and now he was giggling. Ok, that's it i am never calling him again. Stupid Jesse St Jackass.

I loved him, he never did.

He sighed. "I missed your voice."

Ok, maybe i misjudged him. Maybe, only a 'maybe' i'll call him again.

It got silent, awkward silence.

"Hey- Let's meet for….coffee or something. I really want to see you" He sounded as if he was smiling when he said it.

I was getting worried.

"How would i know if," My voice lowered into a whisper. "If you would be like- holding a basket of eggs this time." Sarcastically, i told him off.

He went silent. He still remembered. I'VE NEVER FORGOTTEN.

"Please, Rachel. Give me a chance. We'll talk it out ok? Just-just give me a chance."

Those words rang inside my head. I was a new path towards a better me and it all starts with making my past right. Forgiving those who had done wrong and making it right.

"OK, we'll meet…..But-"

He cut me off.

"But somewhere further from your school"

I was impressed. He still know me.

"I get it, you don't have to explain. See you tomorrow."

"Yup. It's a date."

Oh no, wrong words to say Miss Rachel Berry.

"Oh no, i meant the specific day is set, where we both go out- No, i mean-I mean meet to have coffee…..As friends Nothing going on there. But we're-we're not technically friends. I mean judging by everything that happened last year. Yeah.."

So, my ranting is one of my **FEW **flaws. i"ll let him off the hook this time cause i can understand. Nobody likes me when i start talking away. I pouted.

Jesse laughed. "No, that's perfectly fine. And i truly understand. It was no excuse for the way i ill-treated you, egging you. BUT, i'd like to make it right."

He sees right through me. I didn't know if that was a good thing, still. But that was one of the many reason i fell in love with him. Because he understands me. And the reason i thought he fell in love with me too. I'm doubtful again.

"And by the way," Jesse continued. "I'd like to think that you have a way with words. You great with them."

I smiled.

"Ok, see you tomorrow…..Bye" I hung up.

I'd take it Jesse still like me. Maybe, i still like him.

Maybe so, because that was the first compliments i had in weeks and the first time somebody didn't commented on my ranting.

I closed my eyes, snuggling into my pillows, laid neatly at the head of my bed. Just then, i felt my phone vibrate in my hand. I looked at it.

_1 new message_

I opened it and smiled for the last time before i got ready to go to bed.

_It was really great to hear from you Rachel. I promise i'll explain everything to you tomorrow. Now you go and sleep. Be pretty, always 3_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee

**So "Rumors" is coming up…**

**It looks great, some Finchel scenes which I definitely look forward to :)**

**Rachel POV**

It was a new day and I was going to meet Jesse at a coffee club that i picked out, a safe distance away from McKinley High. I was not going to let anyone know about this until I myself can figure what is happening with me and Jesse.

I walked into the coffee club and sat at an empty table. I took my red trench coat of me and put it on my chair. It wasn't long when I saw Jesse approaching me.

Should I stand up to greet him? No, that's to formal. Should I- Oh, too late.

He walked straight up to my table and sat down.

**(**_**Italics **_**is for Rachel and Bold is for Jesse)**

**Hey Rachel? Nice to see you again.**

He sat down on the seat in front of me, a smile plastered on his face. I forgot how much i loved it when he smiled. I smiled back.

_**Yeah…Long time. Listen-**_

**No Rachel, I- I need to be clear with you about something.**

I looked at him intently. He took a deep breath and sighed.

**I want to say I'm sorry. There's no excuse-no excuse for what I did to you.**

I looked down, having a flashbacks of what we've been through.

**But what I did, i did for my team…Something you would do for yours too.**

I looked up. What he said was true. I would always put my glee club first in anything. It was my life, my only sense of acceptance. I would do anything for them. _Even sending Sunshine to a crack house just to keep OUR glee club. _It was being selfish but I loved it, our glee club, way more than anything.

**Being a star of my team, I had to do anything for the win. And Rachel, you being the star of your glee club, you would let nothing stand in your way from make it the best it can be.**

_**But, you were willing to do it at the cost of my love?**_

He grabbed my hand, and held it tightly.

**Something I now regret doing. Something I wish I have never done. I have not moved on, because I knew that I have done wrong to a person I most cared about. The reason why I still don't date.**

I looked up at him. _He's single? _He was like a chick magnet. He could get any girl he wanted. But he stayed because of me? That was sweet.

**I wanted to meet you, to see you, so that I can personally apologize and make it right. **

_**Thank you Jesse. I really appreciate that.**_

I smiled, then cleared my throat. I came to a coffee club for a reason. I wanted to get a latte but before i could get up, Jesse was already standing.

**You wanna drink? Latte for you and a cappuccino for me.**

_**You-you know my order?**_

**Yeah, you always order it when we were dating.**

He smiled and walked off towards the counter. Maybe i should give him another chance. But no way am I letting him in so easily. We're definitely not starting again where we left off. I needed to know that he was truthful, because all I ever wanted in a relationship. Something Finn has not come to know yet.

I sighed. I had to get my mind off him. Jesse returned, holding two drinks in his hand. He handed me my drink before he sat down.

**So, how's life in McKinley? Still going strong with Finn I suppose.**

I looked down.

_**No, uh- we broke up, before Christmas last year. **_

**Oh- I'm sorry. Why did you- **

He paused. I knew what he wanted to find out.

_**You wouldn't want to know it's a long story.**_

**And I have all the time for you to explain.**

I looked up into his eyes. Honest, sincerity. I could not deny him.

_**Ok. When I was with you last year, we were planning to- you know have sex. And so was Finn, with Santana. I told him you and I did it the next day.**_

He looked at me, surprised. But he let me continue.

_**He told me he didn't do it with Santana. When we got together, after Regionals, i confessed that i didn't have sex with you. I always wanted a truthful relationship, no lies, nothing. I would always come clean on everything. I said we could be each other's first. **_

I smiled at the memory. But my smile changed seconds later.

_**Then, I had to find out from Santana in front of the whole glee club that they totally got it on last year. I was broken. No wonder Finn never defended me in front of her. I was so angry that I went to Puck. He made me feel special, loved. We made out in the end. But i came clean with Finn afterwards. Boy, he did not take it well. He broke up with me, saying that i cheated on him and he never thought I could make him feel like "this". **_

I was getting mad. Thinking of how Finn is such a big JERK.

_**He say he would never break up with me. But he did, running back to Quinn, when she still was with Sam.**_

He looked confused-Oh…

_**Uh- New guy in glee club.**_

He nodded his head in understanding.

_**Basically, Finn hooked up with Quinn while she was with Sam, making Quinn a cheater, the reason HE broke up with ME. I'm just so confused. D-do you know how much pain Quinn caused Finn?**_

I looked at Jesse, not expecting any answer.

_**Yet, Finn forgave her of her lies, cheating and getting pregnant with Puck, Finn's BEST FRIEND. And I'M the unforgiven.**_

I cooled down. Neither of us spoke. Jesse knew I needed space.

**You wanna hang out some time tomorrow. You know, since it's Friday tomorrow. I reckon you want to be alone?**

I looked up at him. I had nothing to do on Friday, so I was free. I was thinking bowling? No, movie. Yes! Fun-

**Funny Girl. We can rent it and watch it at your place.**

He still knew me, after all this time. He put a hand up. I was surprised.

**No funny business, i swear.**

I giggled at his words.

**So, is it on Rachel? **

_**Yeah, it's a **__**date.**_

We both smiled, knowing that a friendship has been amended.

**Friday**

**Finn POV**

Finally, the end of glee club, end of school. I was half way out the choir room and into the hallway with Quinn's hand in mine when i heard a phone ring. The ringing stopped and heard the unmistakable voice of Rachel Berry.

"Hello? Hey yeah, it's -it's still on." Rachel began.

I could not help being curious so….

"Hey Quinn, I left something at my seat. Could you go without me first?" I said.

Quinn just nodded and headed towards her locker first.

I turned around and headed for the choir room. She was still on the phone.

"Yeah, ok. You get it. No-" She giggled as I stood a safe distance away from Rachel in still in the choir room.

"No- hey, it was your idea, you get the movie ok?"

So, it was a date! Rachel had a date? What?

"Thank You _J_. Next time, you can choose the movie. Alright, see you then. Bye." Rachel hung up and walked out of the choir room.

_J?_ Who is _J._ It was none of my business but still, curiosity got the best of me.

I appeared next to her.

"Hey Rachel, what's up?" I asked, giving her a fright.

"Finn?" Rachel stumbled back. "Wher-where did you appear from?"

"No where. So," I walked with her down the hallway.

"You doing anything later?" I asked.

She hesitated. "Yeah. I'm er- going to watch a movie, with a friend."

"Kurt? 'Cedes?" I asked, even though i knew it wasn't either of them.

"No-no, just someone." She said. "Whom I don't need you knowing!" She turned and face me.

"I don't need you doing this, so could you please give me some privacy?" Rachel lost it. She was telling me off. I took a step back and nodded.

"Thanks Finn" Rachel walked off as i just stare at her.

I failed. I couldn't find out who was she with. But I intent to.

_Was Rachel Berry dating?_


End file.
